


Yolo's for everyone

by MonsterFlydotcom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - I'm Not Okay Video, Assassin Alluka, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Perverts: perverts everywhere, Random - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WFT, What Did I Just Write, everything changes, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterFlydotcom/pseuds/MonsterFlydotcom





	1. Chapter 1

> _**Hello my readers! I am from this day on revamping this story fully from scratch, a Complete new character with a new name and plot! all the thanks to those who has stuck with this story though!** _
> 
> * * *
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

 

 **Eliot**  
Age: 8  
Blood type: O  
Height: 125 cm  
Weight: 32 kg

Passion in life: Food  
Want's to become: a gourmet hunter.

Weapons of choice: a spinning top and a slingshot.  
Personality: Kinda clueless and over trusting but is a very kind child.

Family: Orphan.

* * *

Chapter 1  
-:It starts with a ship and a large storm:- 

"Now, I have brought you all in here because i have some questions for you boys." 

Eliot stood on a line next to another boy and two older males in their older teen age years, while balancing on his heals in excitement a bright smile adorning his round little face. His blue eyes looking at the Captain.

"So firstly i'd like to know your names." 

"My name is Eliot! and i just turned 8, Nice to meet you!" The tallest guy next to Eliot gave him a slight glare for his overenthusiastic response. "I'm Gon!" the other boy in the group introduced himself and Eliot looked over to him while waving his hand hello. "Hi Gon.... how old are you? where are you from?" Gon was about to answer when the captain coughed interrupting the sudden interruption. Eliot laughed a bit embarrassed "S-sorry..." pulling on the googles on his cap.  
The Captain turns to the tall guy "it's Leorio." the captain nodded and looked at the last male in the room "Kurapika." Puffing on his pipe the Captain hummed in approval and continued "Alright, then i have a last question...Why do you all wish to become hunters?" 

Now it was Gon who answered first "I wan't to become a hunter like my dad so i can find him!" Eliot nodded tilting his head before he followed Gon's example and put his hands high up in the air for attention. However Leorio voiced his displeasure at Gon's action " Hey Kidd! Don't just answer random folk's weird ass questions!" Gon raised an eyebrow "Why not? it's not like it's a secret." Before Leorio could speak again though Eliot jumped up " My turn! My turn!" this stumped Leorio to silence though his shoulders had started shaking with anger. 

"Ahem! I want to be a hunter because i like food alot and I read in a book that there are hunters that goes out to incredible places to find new ingredients!"  
Eliot's eyes started to glitter as he pictured all types of different foods and deserts that was yet to be discovered. Leorio poked Eliot on his forehead "You know there is something called privacy! PRIVACY!" 

"....There is?" Eliot looked confused Leorio face palmed with a sigh of frustration. "Calm down Leorio....he's only 8 and we don't hit 8 year old's...." he muttered. "But hitting others it's not nice!" Everyone was holding their laughter back except Leorio and Eliot. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eliot looked around mighty impressed next to the large area map next to Leorio and Kurapika, his eyes catching various food stalls filled with fish and Vegetables. " whoa.... look at all the fish!"   
Leorio turned around and stopped the boy from rushing over to the vendors.

\- "Hey! don't just rush off willy nilly, remember why you are here!" 

Eliot stopped fussing and stilled, remembering why he indeed was here " Hunter Exam...." he stuttered with a meek grin on his face. Both Kurapika and Leorio sighed and Leorio let go of him while giving him a light noogie. 

\- "Owie~! Leorio-san!" 

Eliot whined and retreated behind Gon who had by now approached them holding his head  peaking out from behind the boy. Gon blinked a bit confused before opening his mouth.  
"The captain said we should head for that large tree on that mountain over there." 

They all looked at the spot on the map where Gon pointed at, Both Leorio and Kurapika looked at Gon in doubt. "He did? is it like a shortcut?" Eliot asked Gon while snacking on a bag of dried peaches. Leorio rubbed at the bridge of his nose "That dosen't make much sense, Zaban City is clearly the opposite direction, we  should play it safe and take the buss." 

Kurapika seemed to be in thought for a second while Gon and Leorio discussed the best route.  
"I think we should follow the captains tip though" Gon argued. "I just feel it's the right thing to do"

Leorio didn't like the response at all but if the boy wanted to go to that tree so badly then he couldn't stop him. "Well i'm taking the buss, see ya at the exam kiddo." Eliot gave Leorio a sad face, he didn't really like the idea of everyone going in different directions at all.  
"Leorio-san! are you sure? please won't you go too? I don't really think the captain would trick us at this point... hey let's all go to that tree!" 

Leorio sighed and for once he placed both his hands on Eliots shoulders hunching down as if to level with him for a serious talk. " Now listen here boy, I know you wan't to see the best in everyone, trust me i was no different myself. But! you must get this into that little nugget of yours that you can't run around and blindly trust everything someone tells you!"

Eliot tilted his head already confused "Why not?" Leorio sighed on the verge of giving up. _who the hell raised this kid?!_    
\- "Are you for real! ok you know what, i'll tell you why WHEN WE ARE ON THE BUSS!" 

Eliot "Ehhhh'd" really loudly in protest "But i wanna go with Gon!"   
\- "Over my dead body! who the hell knows what might happen to you without proper supervision!?" Leorio decided as he led Eliot away to the buss station.  
Leorio turned to Kurapika "you coming or what?" Kurapika shook his head "I think i'm going with Gon." Leorio grappled the air in silent outbursts before giving up "Do as you want!" 

\- "Leorio-san! I wanna go with Kurapika and Gon!" 

\- "Just let him go with us Leorio" Kurapika said. Gon nodded " Yeah, why won't you let him go?"

\- " You think i'd just let a 8 year old alone? unlike his folks i'm not going to be the one putting him at risk. and that's final!" 

\- " But I'm just fine and I'm 12" Gon argues. Leorio's strictness intensifies "Well you have already shown you can fend for yourself plus you got Kurapika don't you?" 

Eliot thought it was unfair but in the end he stopped protesting... "nee Leorio-san? what does Folks mean?" As he let himself be distracted and directed to the buss watching Gon and Kurapika walkaway with a sad tugg in his chest. Leorio stopped by the ticket booth busy with counting coins. "Folks?....." he tossed the amount on the counter and got his tickets. "it means Parents...." _Eliot sure should learn more words_ Leorio thought.

\- " Parents?... like a Mom and Dad?...." he trailed of suddenly down as he stood there holding Leorios hand.

\- "Yeah that's it." Leorio responds as they watch the bus drive up. Eliot fiddles with the hem of his jacket. "I don't have a Mom or Dad..." Leorio stopped with what he was doing suddenly super aware of his mistake... he looks down at Eliot with wide eyes something Eliot don't notice as he stands there. "There was a lot of Mom's and Dad's coming to visit... but in the end they always picked someone else." 

Leorio was baffled and felt rather guilty for his poor choice of words earlier, the things he spurted out in his anger alright.... Suddenly Eliots obliviousness seemed more understandable. He must have runaway from an orphanage... "I see..." what should he say? As he stood there he overheard two guys talking behind them about something very interesting. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Leo-nii!......Leo-nii where did you go?”

Eliot called out from a small ticket of bushes hugging Leorio’s suitcase in his arms, only moments earlier the two of them had been racing upwards to the large cedar tree where Gon and Kurapika had been heading too. Eliot didn’t remember all the details but it apparently all the busses was rigged and would not actually take them to Zaban city. So Leorio had little choice but to race us after the others but on the way past a slippery slope he had stepped wrongly and slid off the side of the forest trail.

 

Eliot was now desperately looking for a way down carefully contemplating to just climb down the bird way as well. He stomped back and forward in audible concern because Leorio was not replying…. He was not even screaming.

 

“ **LEORIO!.**.... *takes deep breath*…. I-I’m coming down! I’ll help you!..... **Kay!**?”

 

“……. *Silence*……”

 "Okay"

Eliot decided to climb down and looked around he found a large tree and placed Leorio’s suitcase leaning against it then quickly unclipped his own bag from his shoulder dropping it next to it. He then stood up and rushed over to the edge of the trail and started to climb down, clutching at anything sturdy enough to support him. “ **Uuuwaahh…. It's scary!** I wonder if Leo-nii is ok?..... **Le…. LEO-NII!**? Leo-nii I’m almost there!” Despite shaking from fear Eliot braved the slippery foliage determined to help, his tiny arms and legs reaching as far as they could.

What the poor boy didn’t know was that he was climbing the wrong way, getting further and further away from Leorio who had managed to catch a hold on a tree-root. Now half way back up all he could hear was distant yelling and his own curses about almost dying.

“Gahhhh! That was fucking terrifying! I almost died!”

He defeated the last climb and crawled back out from the bushes onto the road, he rolled onto his back for a quick breather before coming face to face with Kurapika. “huh?” Kurapika helped Leorio sit up.

“What happened Leorio? Why are you lying in the middle of the road?”

Leorio sighed “I slipped and almost died. What about you? lost?”

Kurapika shook his head “No, Gon thought he could hear you both, so we turned around to check.”

 

“I see, Thanks’ I guess.”  

 

They all looked around “Where is Eliot at?” Leorio asked.

“He wasn’t with you?” Kurapika asked with a frown.

“Hey! I’m not that evil that I’d pull a kid with me in a fall of death! I fell off alone and I’m positive he didn’t follow!” Kurapika held up his hand from the assault. “Geeze… I’m not accusing you.”

“we should find him.” Kurapika hurried while they tracked the trail all the way back where Leorio remember falling. They quickly found the bags by the side of the road.

“I don’t remember Eliot taking off his bag......” they looked at each other then at the messed up bushes next at the trail. “He climbed after you!?” Leorio paled “No shit Sherlock!?” they rushed over and instantly started yelling for the boy.

* * *

 

Eliot was hugging the root with all his might his legs dangling dangerously close over a vertical drop endorsed in fallen logs and grass covered rocks. All dirty and ruffled up the only thing he could do besides not falling was sobbing in fright. He couldn’t climb back up, he couldn’t climb back but worst of all…. He had failed to find his friend.  

“uuuuh huu uwahh~ Help! I’m scared! Please! H-Help! Leorio! Kurapika……"

As he felt his grip loosen on the trunk his body sliding dangerously closer over the drop, he was shocked to see a familiar face pop out from basically nowhere…..  
“Eliot! There you are!” Gon smiled happily as he climbed over now barely a meter away. Eliot was so stunned he had stopped wailing looking at his friend trough fuzzy eyes

“…Gon….”

Gon reached out his hand towards Eliot who looked at it in hope. He wanted to grasp it but letting go was scary… what if he fell? "*hic* G-Gon! I’m falling! *hic*….”

“Eliot, you trust me right?” Eliot nodded while tearfully confessing “Leo-nii fell and….. and I tried helping…. But… but I” Eliot reached out and Gon grabbed him and quickly hoisted him flush against himself.

“I know…. I could hear you yelling for him but you where climbing the other way away from him.”

Eliot hugged onto Gon tightly wrapping his legs around his waist like a baby monkey.

Pressing his face against the older boy’s shoulder “I’m…. w -worried, what if he is hurt!” Gon hugged Eliot and rubbed his back “It’s okay! Well find him, Kurapika is looking too!” Eliot nodded and hung on as Gon leaped back upwards. His climbing skills more similar to that of a ninja than a mountain scaler and after a short while they where back on the trail with Gon still holding Eliot in his arms. “There! Now we are safe and sound again!”

Eliot looked up opening his eyes that had been tightly shut no longer afraid he adjusted his hold around Gon’s shoulders, so he could see better. “whoa….” Eliot was now amazed. “Gon you climb really good!”

“Right!” Gon agreed and let Eliot down but as soon as Eliot touched ground his little legs failed him and gave way like boiled spaghetti.  
"E-Eliot?!" Gon asked quickly hunching down next to him, Eliot let out a large sigh "That was.... really scary.... thank you Gon..." He smiled up a the boy and Gon nodded quickly finding a grin of his own.

"GON!...... Eliot!......"  

Both boys looked at the two dots running up to them, slowly morphing into familiar faces. "Leorio! Kurapika!" Gon called out. "Over here!" Eliot parroted. 

 


End file.
